The Secret of NIMH (Human Style)
The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's Movie Spoof and Human Style of "The Secret of NIMH". It appear on YouTube on October 4, 2012. ''Cast: *Mrs. Brisby-Belle (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Jeremy-Flynn Rider (Tangled)'' *''Nicodemus-King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mr. Ages-Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Auntie Shrew-Nanny (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated))'' *''The Great Owl-Sweetums (The Muppets series)'' *''Justin-Peter Pan with Tinker Bell as an extra (Peter Pan)'' *''Jenner-Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Sullivan-Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)'' *''Teresa Brisby-Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Martin Brisby-John Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Cynthia Brisby-Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Timmy Brisby-Michael Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Paul Fitzgibbons-Zeus (Hercules)'' *''Beth Fitzgibbons-Hera (Hercules)'' *''Billy Fitzgibbons-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Dragon the Cat-Lucifer (Cinderella)'' *''Brutus-Amos Slade with Chief as an extra (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Jonathan Brisby-Beast/Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Miss Right-Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents-Various Humans'' ''Scenes: #The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 1-Prologue/Main Titles'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 2-Belle Visits Prof. Porter/Asking For Medicine'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 3-Belle Meets Flynn Rider/Lucifer Attacks'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 4-Aquaintance/Flynn Rider's Potential'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 5-Auntie Nanny/"Flying Dreams"'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 6-Moving Day'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 7-Seeking Wisdom/The Great Sweetums'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 8-Helpful Flynn Rider'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 9-Exploration/Amos Slade Chases Belle Away'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 10-Meet Peter Pan/The Great Council Meeting'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 11-Flynn Rider Gets All Tied Up'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 12-King Triton/The Story of NIMH'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 13-The Rose/Captain Hook's Plan'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 14-The Plan/Belle Volunteers'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 15-Flynn Rider's Mission'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 16-Drugging Lucifer/Captured'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 17-A Call From NIMH/Moving Belle's House'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 18-Belle's Escape/Captain Hook Takes Over'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 19-Peter Pan Vs. Captain Hook'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 20-The House Sinks/The Rose's Power'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 21-New Power/Flynn Rider Finds Rapunzel'' #''The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) Part 22-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Game Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)'' *''Kingdom Hearts Video Game (2002)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game (2006)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Return to Never Land (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''The Iron Giant (1999)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' ''Voices: *Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''DerekJacobi'' *''Arthur Malet'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Shannen Doherty'' *''Wil Wheaton'' *''Jodi Hicks'' *''Ian Fried'' *''John Carradine'' *''Peter Strauss'' *''Paul Shenar'' *''Tom Hatten'' *''Lucille Bliss'' *''Aldo Ray'' *''Norbert Auerbach'' *''Dick Kleiner'' *''Charles Champlin'' *''Edie McClurg'' *''Joshua Lawrence'' *''Paige O'Hara'' *''Zachary Levi'' *''Bobby Driscoll'' *''Blayne Weaver'' *''Chris Steele'' *''Hans Conried'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Rex Everhart'' *''Robby Benson'' *''June Foray'' *''Kathryn Beaumont'' *''Paul Collins'' *''Daveigh Chase'' *''Tommy Luske'' *''Christopher McDonald'' *''John Mahoney'' *''Kristen Dunst'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Jack Albertson'' *''Scott Weinger'' *''Susan Sheridan'' *''Phil Fondacaro'' *''Sally Cahill'' *''Jodi Benson'' *''Jeff Bennett'' *''Billy Connolly'' *''Joe Baker'' ''Audio Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' ''Music Video: *And He Shall Smite the Wicked (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' ''Dedicated To: *Don Bluth'' *''Walt Disney'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''John Carradine'' ''Special Thanks: *Baddwing'' *''Nixcorr26'' *''CoolZDane'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''MichaelSar12IsBack'' *''SuperJNG18'' *''YuiHarunaShinozaki'' *''KARDisney'' *''Tigerman531'' *''DisneyFanLin1'' *''RatiganRules'' *''Rachel Dement'' ''Trivia: *Happy 30th Anniversary of Don Bluth's First Feature Film!'' Category:Movie Spoofs